luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Rango
'''"Don't mean any harm to ya, but y'know, boss's orders. So, that's what we gotta do." '~ Rango'' 'Rango '''is one of the members of the Broodals, the bouncer and youngest out of the group. Rango and his siblings make their debut in the season 3 premiere of Super Plush Mario, ''Beware the Broodals!, where they are actually wedding planners to help out Bowser with his marriage towards Peach. Rango acts as the bouncer of the group and gets along the most with Iggy, Roy, and Larry out of the Koopalings. After the incident with Moon Rabbit Cookie and their mother kicking them out from the moon, they had nowhere else to go and stayed in Bowser's Castle as their new home. Appearance Out of the Broodals, despite being the youngest, Rango is the tallest Broodal. He has a tall and lanky figure with orange pants, red bowtie, indigo suspenders, a white dress shirt, spiked wristbands, and his signature hat, which not only is used as a boomerang as his weapon of choice, but sawblades come out of it as a result. Underneath his hat, Rango has short blonde hair. Personality While not the brightest of the Broodals, he is clever inside and outside of battle. He also has a sense of chivalry, since he normally doesn't like to hit girls, and keeps his gentleman demenor in any situation possible. While his past is unknown, it is hinted that Rango's life wasn't always very good, since he's the youngest of the group and was picked on because of this, which can make him feel sad. Despite this, he's willing to do anything he can to help out his friends and family with tasks. Episode Appearances *Super Plush Mario: Beware the Broodals! (debut)- *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special- In this special, he is first seen with Marie, overseeing Quick Man’s desperate attempts at love. He is seen having positive chemistry with Marie, as they compose a song together in a later scene. After hearing Bewear cry out in pain, Rango informs Marie that he needs to leave to help the Bewear and to stop the cause of the problem. Quotes "I thank ya." "If y'all are reckoning for a crusin' for a bruisin', I'm your guy." "I reckon I should show y'all what I can do." "Oh... gotta have my Mari'Os..." "Looks like there's a party goin' on!" "Really? Well let's see what this 'dork' can do. Try this, my good man." "Well you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." "Well lookie there, mama's callin' again." "I'm sorry ma'am, but I must go... my people need me." "I feel it comin'... May Arceus have mercy on my soul..." Gallery Manly tears.png|Manly tears have been shed that day. FABULOUS HAIR.png|Fabulous hair is fabulous~ Ready.png|Before fighting Filia Trivia *Rango is stated to be LuigiFan's favorite out of the Broodals. *During Rango's talk with Peach, while it is unknown what Rango's history as the youngest of the Broodals was, it was hinted that his backstory was quite tragic. *Despite this, Madame Broode has stated that Rango was her favorite out of the Broodals. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:I'm Hunting Wabbits